Souvenir difficile
by Nicolina
Summary: Une photo... un souvenir... Shonen ai 1 et 2


**Souvenir difficile**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: 1+2, 3+4

Avertissement:One-shot, Lime (très léger), Shonen-ai, yaoi, POV de Duo, OOC de Heero

Disclamers: Les G-boys sont po à moi malheureusement.

Genre: Romance

Petit mot: Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien du fic GW. Certaines personnes se demanderont sûrement pourquoi je me suis remise à faire des fanfictions sur ce manga. Eh bien, la réponse est simple : Ca me manquait. J'ai toujours adoré Gundam Wing et je me suis dit que je voulais encore écrire dessus.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

Ca fait un moment qu'il est devant cette machine et il ne veut toujours pas s'en décoller. Bizarre, je ne l'entends pas taper sur les touches comme il le fait d'habitude. Il me semble qu'il regarde quelque chose. Il est tendu et ça ne me rassure pas. Je m'approche de lui et entoure son cou de mes bras. Il ne réagit pas. Il fixe l'écran et ne semble pas sentir que je le serre contre moi.

/Hee-chan, est-ce que ça va ? Demandais-je avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Pas de réponse. Il reste toujours à fixer son ordinateur et ne daigne même pas me répondre. Je délaisse son cou et fait tourner sa chaise pour qu'il me fasse face. Bizarrement, il ne dit rien et se laisse faire.

/Heero ? Demandais-je à nouveau.

Toujours aucune réponse. Ses yeux ont l'air vides et je m'aperçois qu'il pleure. Mais que se passe t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Je jette un œil à l'écran. C'est une photo. Une photo de lui quand il était petit avec un homme. Je me demande qui c'est. En tout cas, ça a bouleversé Heero. Je détourne mon regard de l'écran pour fixer à nouveau le japonais. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues. Il ne réagit toujours pas. Je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement.

/Heero, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est cette photo ?

Je le sens frissonner quand j'évoque la photo. Mais pourtant, il ne bouge pas plus. Il reste là à fixer un point, ses larmes coulent. On dirait vraiment qu'il est ailleurs.

/Heero, dis quelque chose ? Qui est cet homme sur la photo ? Réponds-moi, le suppliais-je.

Il ne dit toujours rien. Que dois-je faire ? Je ne vais pas le laisser dans cet état. Sans attendre, je le prends dans mes bras et je me surprends à penser qu'il est vraiment léger. Il se laisse faire, les yeux toujours vides. Je le pose sur le lit puis caresse ses beaux cheveux noirs. Je le regarde un moment, puis sort en courant pour rejoindre Quatre, Trowa et Wufei qui sont dans le salon. Je vois le blond somnolant sur les genoux d'un Trowa en train de lire tranquillement. Wufei est assis sur le canapé et astique son sabre. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir remarqué ma présence ou alors, ça leur est égal.

/Y'a un problème ! Dis-je avec anxiété.

Ils se tournent enfin vers moi et je vois Quatre se réveiller et descendre des genoux de son amoureux. Il s'approche de moi et me regarde avec inquiétude.

/Que se passe t-il ? Me demande Quatre.

/C'est Heero, il… il est… Enfin, je sais pas trop. Venez, vous verrez par vous-même.

Ils me suivirent, curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Trowa avait posé son livre et Wufei son sabre. Arrivé dans la chambre que Heero et moi partageons, ils virent Heero toujours allongé sur son lit. Trowa s'approcha du japonais.

/On dirait qu'il est choqué, dit-il.

/Heero, choqué ? Demanda Wufei. Mais par quoi ?

Je jette un œil à l'ordinateur. C'était cette photo qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Je m'assois sur la chaise de bureau et entreprend d'examiner la photographie. Quatre se met à mes côtés, se demandant ce que je suis en train de faire.

/Qui est-ce ? Demande l'arabe.

/Je ne sais pas, répondis-je. Mais, je pense que c'est la cause de son choc. Mais… que peut-on faire ?

/Je pense qu'il faut attendre, répondit Trowa.

Il ne m'aide pas beaucoup mais je ne sais même pas quoi faire moi-même. Je leur dis de sortir. Il se faisait tard et le lendemain, ils avaient une mission tous les trois. Je m'assis sur le lit de Heero après qu'ils soient sortis. Je restais un moment à l'observer. Il pleurait toujours et avait toujours les yeux vides. Je le pris dans mes bras, le soulevant, sa tête reposant au creux de mon épaule.

/Dis-moi ce qui se passe, Hee-chan, dis-je doucement. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. S'il te plait, raconte-moi.

Il ne dit rien. Mais il fallait que je le sorte de sa léthargie. Je ne me suis jamais imaginé un Heero autrement que froid et sans émotion. Je me mis à regarder son visage qui me fixait sans me voir. Sous le coup d'une impulsion, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'a aucune réaction et je le serre de nouveau dans mes bras.

/Heero, tu n'es plus seul. S'il te plait, dis quelque chose.

Je le sentis remuer un peu. Est-ce qu'il commençait à se réveiller. Je desserrais mes bras. Il semblait reprendre un peu connaissance. Il remuait les lèvres mais aucun son ne sortait.

/Prends ton temps, dis-je avec bienveillance.

/Je… Cette photo… Je croyais qu'elle n'existait plus, dit-il avec difficulté.

/Heero, qui est cet homme ?

/C'est Odin Lowe. L'homme qui m'a appris à tuer.

Il m'en avait un peu parlé mais il n'y avait fait que de vagues allusions. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas parler de son passé. Il baissa la tête et je le repris dans mes bras.

/Cette photo, c'est J qui me l'a envoyé, continua t-il. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Je voulais oublier mon passé, oublier tout ce qui s'était passé quand j'étais encore sous sa garde.

Je savais que c'était très difficile de parler pour lui. Il ne montre que rarement ce qu'il ressent et quand il le fait, il se renferme encore plus. Je savais qu'il n'avait plus envie de parler et je ne l'y forçai pas. Je continuais à le serrer dans mes bras et pour une fois, il ne me repoussa pas.

/Tout ça, c'est du passé, dis-je doucement. Maintenant, il n'est plus là.

/Je sais.

/N'oublies pas que tu as des amis. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et moi. On est là pour te soutenir.

Je le regarde de nouveau. Son visage est brouillé par les larmes. J'approchais mon visage du sien et je l'embrassais une seconde fois. Il ne me repousse pas mais il ne fait rien non plus.

/Je serais toujours là quoi qu'il arrive, dis-je.

/Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il en souriant. Toujours là, même après les souvenirs difficiles.

**Fin !**

Et voilà un petit one-shot. Une petite review ? Bisoussssssssss à tous. Nicolina.


End file.
